


Rain Dish

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Walking outside enjoying the beauty of nature!This would be nicer if it wasn't a swamp.Or raining.





	Rain Dish

We had been traveling for a few weeks now, my Lotad (Pepé) and I. I had unfortunately been over-generous with my estimation of our travel speed and too miserly with supplies. You might not know this, but Lotad have fucking short-ass legs and feel like an algae covered log. Hell if I’m carrying him again, he kept slipping and smacking face first into the ground. So we moved much slower than I packed for. But that led to our main problem: the water around here is fucking gross.

I mean it’s fine for Pepé, he can put down roots or some shit, but iodine tablets aren’t enough to make this green-ass water drinkable. And these gallon jugs are getting emptied quicker than I’d like.

Couldn’t get much worse.

Then it fucking rained. 

Like one of those weather god fuckers was taking a big ol’ piss right after a night of drinking. Non stop downpour.

I, thankfully, saw the dark clouds brewing and got my tent pitched securely with an extra tarp on top.

Pepé and I slept through the night peacefully, but it was still determinedly coming down in the morning. And the Afternoon. Pepé was getting twitchy after so long so I let him out.

When he waddled back in, looking as smug as a rained on duck could, he nudged my arm, almost getting water on my copy of _Trainers’ Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition_. “Woah”, I said lifting my rag of scantily-clad beauties safely above my head, “Party foul there, little bro.” He squeaked at me, apparently proud that he had caught water on his head. “Nice idea Pepé, but _I_ can’t just catch rain water like that.”

Then it hit me.

A minute later, with jugs, rain, and a handful of makeshift funnels made from the front of my less artistic magazines, I guess you could say our water problems were covered.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it?  
> Front of the magazine?  
> Covered?  
> :D :D
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry


End file.
